


Darjeeling tea

by bloodebear



Series: Cafe au!  - Edeleth [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth flirts yet again, Claude helps, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Or tries to help, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless flirting, your typical cafe! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodebear/pseuds/bloodebear
Summary: The follow up story to the previous fic, "Earl Grey tea"!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Cafe au!  - Edeleth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Darjeeling tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please enjoy this follow up fic from the Cafe au! Edeleth edition!
> 
> (English isn't my first language, so i'm sorry if there are some grammatical/ vocabulary mistakes)
> 
> Hope all of u r staying safe @ home!

It was another tiring day of work for Byleth. The snow had fallen around the city, piles of flurry snow would clump around the small comfy café. 

When Byleth woke up to the morning sun shining upon her face, she had not expected the weather to be this cold. With lazy spirits, she got up from her warm bed begrudgingly, got ready for the day, and went on a short walk towards the café she has been working at for a few months now. 

The café was a small yet somewhat quaint place near the open road. Usually, Byleth would groan and mope about the cold weather; not that she was complaining, she loves the cold wind blasting on her face, but something about waking up to the cold weather and immediately getting up to go to work, makes her huff in annoyance. 

But, she wasn’t going to take an off-day just so she could laze around in her bed all day; she could, but she didn’t want to. One of the reasons being that, the salary was really good and she actually gets a bonus if she’s present every day. Plus, there’s some generous people that leaves Byleth and the other employees some tips. 

Byleth took a deep breath as another strong wind blew onto her red cheeks, shaking the sleep off of her face. She patted both of her cheeks; making it even more red than before, to help her wake up from her slight delirious state. 

When she got to the café, Byleth immediately changed to her work-clothes, putting her teal hair up into a low ponytail, and topping it off with the company’s cap. 

Claude— one of her co-workers, had opened up the store when she stationed herself at her usual spot at the counter. As the customers went inside, it was time for Byleth to start working. 

The crowd inside the café today was larger than usual, Byleth couldn’t even write their names on their cups, opting to write numbers instead. She knew very well, that if she wrote their names one-by-one she would draw out scribbles onto the cup instead, and that wasn’t professional, now was it? The morning rounds were usually packed with crowds of men and women in suits; another reason why Byleth needs to be present at work. Or else she wouldn’t hear the end of it from Claude. 

It was at this time when Byleth realized that she actually needed an extra pair of hands, as she and Claude were the only ones working today, the part-timers weren’t going to come, as the manager told them that, some had called in sick due to the weather. 

Taking a deep breath, she tied her apron tightly around her waist; adjusting it, before greeting the first customer. 

Byleth worked with precision and accuracy, carefully typing out their orders while Claude makes the customers’ drinks; Byleth would assist Claude when the customers started to die down. Handing out their orders with gentle and practiced hands, she wiped off the evident sweat on her forehead, sighing in relief as the crowd of people left the small café. Implying that the first round was finally over. 

Claude sighed heavily next to Byleth, plopping onto the wooden floor, as he took off his cap, using it as a fan to give himself some light breeze, despite the cold weather. Although, the heater was probably the one which made them sweating in the first place. 

  
  


“ _Man_ , today was a tiring day, isn’t it _teach_?” Claude groaned loudly, voice reverberating through the room; thankfully, the café was empty by now, and it didn’t seem to be filled with any customers any time soon. 

Byleth rolled her eyes sarcastically, smirking down on at Claude, “We aren’t even finished for the day yet. Don’t tell me you’re gonna bail out on me now?” she says, taking two water bottles from the fridge, tossing one to the man sprawling out on the floor. 

Claude chuckled as he easily caught the flying bottle, immediately chugging it down. Humming pleasantly at the cool water filling his throat, he replied, “ _Nah_ , as if,” crunching up the bottle and dunked it into a nearby bin, “I have pledged to myself, that i will never take a day off until i see an improvement between _you_ and _that cute girl_.” 

Byleth choked on her water when she heard what Claude said, coughing a few times before furrowing her brows at the grinning man, “What girl—?”, Claude rolled his eyes and groaned, “ _Ugh_. _Please_ , don’t play dumb on me now, _teach_. _That girl_. You know, the really cute one that came in three days ago,” Byleth gulped nervously, as she in fact knew what the taller man was saying. Of course she remembers her. How could she not? 

Edelgard had been on her mind for the past few days. She couldn’t just forget her that easily; Byleth could still hear the sweet laughter playing repeatedly inside her mind. 

“You know the one with the white-hair, scarf around her neck, ribbons on each side of her hair, short, and the one you were clearly flirting with?” Claude stated as a matter of factly, tilting his head, still smirking at the older woman. “You don’t remember?” Byleth cleared her throat, fiddling with her water bottle, she averted her eyes from Claude, trying to hide her red face. “You clearly have the hots for her, _teach_. I could tell—“ 

Byleth looked at him with wide eyes, _“I do not—!”_

  
  


Claude let out a loud laugh, “C’mon _teach_ , don’t be shy! You were clearly making the eyes at her. She’s cute though, not gonna lie,” Claude chuckled in amusement, “ _Plus,_ i believe you gave her a pastry for free—“ 

Upon hearing the sentence, Byleth blushed furiously, turning to Claude, she replied, “It was just a piece of croissant, Claude—“

  
  


“Yeah. A limited edition one at that.” Claude raised a brow smugly, "You don't give that to just anyone, now do you...?" smirking with satisfaction at the blushing woman. 

Byleth let out an exasperated sigh, as she hung her head low, covering her hot face with her hands, “Fine. I’ll admit, she is cute—“ 

Claude’s grin grew wider by the second, he titled his head upwards, and yelled, “See—?! I was right! Man, teach. You were really smooth back there, had to give it to ya!” Patting her shoe from his sitting position, Byleth let out a quiet sigh, _“Shut up, Claude.”_

Shaking her head in disbelief, she couldn’t believe that Claude would do her like this— she knew that Claude was a perceptive person, a smug one at that, she should have know better not to make longing eyes at the glass door; silently hoping that Edelgard would enter through that door so that Byleth could make her smile again. 

Suddenly, Byleth had a thought. She crossed her arms, pursing her lips together into a fine line. _“Now that i think about it, she hasn’t come back yet,”_ chewing her lips absentmindedly, _“Wait— what if she’s actually freaked out—?! I mean i did say some embarrassing things in front of her...and i did gave her a limited croissant for free—“_ As Byleth propped a hand to her chin, she massaged her temples, feeling dizzy all of the sudden, _“Oh, gods. What did i do...?”_

As Byleth was still drowned in her misery, the bell attached to the glass door rung cheerfully around the room. Waking Byleth up from her dilemma, her heart seemed to stop beating, as she recognized the flowing white-hair with the same ribbons dancing around her head fluidly with every step she took. 

Edelgard gave them a smile, all the while glancing at Byleth shyly, as Claude approached her without hesitation. Byleth stood there with her hand still on her forehead, staring dumbly at the pretty customer. 

Byleth could hear Claude making up an excuse to leave the both of them alone in the room. Before he left however, he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to tease the older barista about her secret crush. 

Claude smirked smugly at her, nose flaring as he pumped his eyebrows a couple times, clearly trying to make Byleth even more annoyed at him. He touched the door-knob that leads to the back of the café, throwing her another look in the eyes, before mouthing, _“Go get her, tiger.”_

Byleth clicked her tongue at him, whispering, _“Damn you, Claude.”_ as she took a deep breath and exhaled silently, she prepared to greet the girl she was silently hoping to come. 

And she did. Byleth would be lying if she said she didn’t felt happy when she saw Edelgard walked in. 

She just hoped that she wouldn’t mess this up. 

Byleth grinned brightly at Edelgard, “Hey, you came back.” An invincible tail could be seen wagging gleefully as she greeted the shorter woman. 

  
  


Edelgard chuckled quietly, “Yes, i did.” Byleth cleared her throat; suddenly feeling very nervous, “So, what would it be today, _miss Edelgard?_ ” 

  
  


Edelgard gave another laugh, shaking her head dismissively, “Please, just Edelgard is fine,” ignoring the fact that Byleth had actually remembered her name. To Edelgard it was enough to make her grin in happiness. She smiled as her eyes scanned through the menu quickly, “A cup of Darjeeling tea for me, please.” Playing with her fingers as she eyed Byleth’s long ones typing away at the tab in front of her. 

Edelgard wonders if her hands were smaller than Byleth’s, how it will fit if they were to intertwine their hands together— wait, what is she saying? Edelgard felt her face heat up, as Byleth suddenly called her name. 

_“Y-yes—?”_ Edelgard snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at Byleth with wide eyes. Byleth couldn’t help but laugh at the white-haired woman’s expression. _“Goodness, how can a girl be this cute?”_

“I was asking if you wanted anything else?” Byleth gave her a patient smile, as Edelgard seemed to be lost in thought, until she accidentally blurted out, _“You.”_

Byleth blinked a couple times. Processing what Edelgard said, before smirking at Edelgard’s flustered face; seemingly, too embarrassed to look at Byleth in the eyes. 

Byleth leaned in and gave her a cocky smile, “What was that, _Edelgard?_ ” The said woman gasped, quickly stammering, “ _No- i, um—_ that wasn’t what i meant to say—!” Edelgard took a sharp breath, “What i meant was— do you still have the croissant that you gave me, by any chance?” Silently cursing herself for embarrassing herself in front of the woman she was silently attracted to. "Just when things were going well for me too..." Edelgard thought sadly. 

  
  


Byleth however didn’t intend to tease her any further. “Yup, we sure do. Would you like one?” Edelgard nods, giving her a wide smile, “They were quite a delicacy. I couldn’t help but want more.” Byleth chuckled, “Well, you’re in luck. Those croissants aren’t usually made in any other seasons, except for winter.” 

As Edelgard paid for her orders, she decided to wait near the same place she sat at a few days ago. Humming a quiet tune, trying her best not to remind herself of the things that she said to Byleth. She had never had a real crush before, thus, not knowing how to approach and react to her current crush; she has had a few small attractions here and there. But she never really acted on her feelings, she just mostly puts them away and kept them locked inside a box. 

  
  


But, something about Byleth, feels awfully different. Like she was instantly drawn to the taller woman’s aura. Edelgard had found herself drifting off to the wave of Byleth’s hair when she was at her office, even now, she finds herself staring longingly at the barista. 

  
  


Lilac eyes following her every move. Jumping slightly as Byleth suddenly appeared at the table she was occupying. 

Edelgard cursed herself again for getting distracted and not noticing the barista approaching her. 

Byleth, on the other hand, gave her an easy smile as she puts down Edelgard’s orders on the table. “Enjoy, princess.” Byleth winked at the flustered Edelgard. Leaving her speechless. 

Byleth was about to turn around when she felt a soft hand tugging her own, preventing her from walking away. She turned to look at Edelgard looking down in shame before muttering, “ _Um—_ i know we just met...and you probably shouldn’t do this while you’re working, but— do you, perhaps want to share the croissant with me—?” The heiress chewed her lips nervously, fingers still pressing against Byleth’s. 

“Sure, i’ll keep you company.” Edelgard looked up in shock, she couldn’t believe that Byleth would actually agree to her request. Silently feeling a little bit thrilled that she agreed to share the croissant with her. 

Truthfully, she could finish it all; She has been known to have a huge sweet-tooth among her friends and family, but something in her heart tells her that she should share it with Byleth. Hoping that she would get to know the barista better. 

Byleth huffed as she plopped down onto the seat right in front of her, and smirked teasingly at Edelgard, shrugging, “Besides, i’m almost on my break,” she glanced down at the fingers that was still wrapped around her hand. Edelgard quickly removed it when she saw the teasing look on the barista’s face, muttering an apology. 

  
  


Just as Edelgard was about to cut the croissant in half, Byleth had went in and did it for her; taking the utensils and slicing it with skilled hands. 

Edelgard smiled gratefully at Byleth, grabbing a half for herself, munching on it happily, all the while moaning pleasantly at the taste of nutella and cream in her mouth. Byleth’s heart melted at the heiress’ cute act, “Has anybody ever told you that you’re really cute?” 

The heiress stopped to look at Byleth, mid-munching, as she blushed, she shook her head slowly, “Well, they are clearly missing out, _huh?_ ” Byleth raised a coy brow, leaving Edelgard speechless once again, as she sat there with a shy smile, “ _So,_ what do you really want from me?” 

Edelgard coughed, as she sipped on her tea, trying her best to look calm, her face turning into a stoic as she tilted her head innocently, _“What do you mean—?”_ Byleth chuckled, propping her chin onto her hand, “Did you want to say something to me?” 

Edelgard pursed her lips together, looking away bashfully, “ _No. Well, maybe-- perhaps,_ I just want to get to know you better— that is, if it’s okay with you, of course...?” 

It was Byleth’s turn to blush. _"God, why does this girl always make the cutest faces? This isn’t fair."_ It was making it impossible for Byleth to not accept anything Edelgard requests. 

Byleth quickly put on her cheeky smile, “Really? A pretty lady like you, wants to get to know me better—? Why, i’m honored...” as Edelgard giggled at the reply, she looked up through her long lashes to meet Byleth’s captivating gaze. It felt like a long time had passed, until the slight tension around the room was broken off by a certain co-worker coming back from his short break. 

  
  


“ _Yo, teach._ Have you asked the cute girl out yet—?!” Claude yelled, closing the door behind him, clearly not noticing that Edelgard was still there. Edelgard however was glancing at the both of them with confusion. Byleth merely groaned in response. 

  
  


Just as Claude was about to shout another remark, Byleth turned to him and mouthed, _“What—?”_ , he stood there with wide eyes as he saw the two women sitting in front of each other, clearly were having a moment. His shocked expression turned into a wide smile, “Don’t mind me ladies, just going to grab some water,” he announced, grabbing a water bottle, as Byleth winced silently; hoping that Claude will just leave them be, and not try to embarrass her even further. 

  
  


“Oh, and, _teach—_ you might want to wipe that stain off of your face.” 

  
  


Hearing Claude’s statement, Byleth jumped in her seat, as she looked for the stain on her face. 

  
  


Noticing that she was having trouble finding it, Edelgard decided to help. 

  
  


The white-haired heiress leaned in slightly from her seat, and muttered, _“Here, let me—“_ as she wiped the stain on the corner of Byleth’s lips with a swipe of her thumb. 

  
  


Byleth froze as she did that. Suddenly aware of the short distance between them, as she found herself staring at Edelgard again. She snapped out of her fixed gaze, as she gave Edelgard a small smile, _“Thank you.”_

  
  


_“No problem...”_ The heiress smiled back, averting her eyes back to her tea, keeping her hands warm by holding the cup with both hands, face flushed from the bold move she did just now. _“Ahh— i can’t believe i just did that to her—!”_ She thought, shutting her eyes in embarrassment. 

  
  


Byleth took a deep breath before proceeding to say, “So, how about we introduce ourselves and start of fresh?” giving Edelgard a wide cheerful grin, she extended her hand and said, “Hi, i’m Byleth. It’s nice to meet you...”

  
  


As Edelgard looked up to meet Byleth’s gaze, she glanced down at her hand, and stared at it for a second. Edelgard took a deep shaky breath, as her trembling lips formed an easy smile, she shook Byleth’s hand in return. 

  
  


“Edelgard. And the pleasure is all mine...”

  
  


As both women stared at each other smiling. They eventually broke off in a laughing fit. As both women were soon drowned into a deep conversation; smiling and laughing as they exchanged their stories with one another. 

  
  


And somehow, the two strangers inside the café were not called strangers anymore. 

  
  


The rest of the day ended with an exchange of numbers and goodbyes. Both women bearing wide smiles on their faces for the rest of the day. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
